


Barely Functioning

by bree_niah



Category: EXO, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Communication, Cuddling, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots, Idol Producer Original Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Producers, Slice of Life, all of them are idiots, angst that's not angst, polyam - Freeform, smut????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree_niah/pseuds/bree_niah
Summary: A series of one-shots for a relationship between three idiots.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | SUGA/Original Female Character/Park Chanyeol, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Barely Functioning

“Get the fuck outta my face,” Chanyeol said, stepping closer to the male blocking his path.

From the moment he’d entered the club the guy had tried to get at him. No matter where he turned there, he was. At first, he was confused because he didn’t know the man, but once under the right lighting, he could see why it was happening. A few weeks ago, he’d battled him and lost terribly. Chanyeol had hit a little too close to home and instead of brushing it off the guy was quick to anger and tried to fight. He got banned for a while.

The ban must have just lifted because there he was in his face trying to start something. And if that wasn't bad enough, he wouldn’t even say anything, just stare Yeol down as if that alone would intimidate him. Probably compensating for the fact that like most people Chanyeol towered over him.

“You’re either going to say what you have to say or get the fuck out of my face?” Chanyeol enunciated every word, his annoyance peaked.

When a few more seconds went by and nothing changed he pushed past him, but the guy pushed him back into place. Tired of the shit he was ready to let loose.

“He said get the fuck out of his face,” a voice barked from behind Yeol.

The man glanced around him and frowned, but after a second that lasted too long, he retreated. Chanyeol watched him leave the club and then turned around. A smile quickly overtook his features.

“I thought you weren’t talking to me?” he said.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and went to push past him, but Chanyeol grasped his hand and pulled him back. Despite the squirming, he held him in place until he could lean down and press a quick kiss to his lips. Once Yoongi broke free, however, Chanyeol ran away, disappearing into the crowd.

Even though Yoongi could see the idiots head above the crowd he didn’t bother going after him. Part of him wanted to get him because he was pissed at him, but there was nothing in the world that would get him to say he didn’t enjoy the kiss; that was a lie he wasn’t willing to tell.

However, when Yoongi returned to his friends table off in the corner he was teased endlessly. They all saw the kiss and were joking about how he went from tense to soft in seconds. 

“And here we thought you were mad at him? What happened to that?” Taehyung teased.

“Yeah hyung, what happened to that? You were ready to fight him the other day. Heck, you looked ready to launch yourself at him when he walked into the club,” Jungkook added.

All Yoongi did was glare at them, not that it stopped them from enjoying themselves at his expense. 

The thing was they weren’t wrong. A few days ago, Chanyeol had accidentally deleted a track that Yoongi needed and there was a scramble to remake it. At first, he was fine, annoyed but not ready to break the lanky dork. But a few days later when Chanyeol said how much better the new version was and heavily implied the other one sucking - the one that Yoongi had really loved - he was set off. So, he hadn’t spoken to him since, using others to relay messages or outright ignoring him.

Despite the behavior being childish his feelings were hurt and Yeol apologized but lacked the understanding of his fuck up. When he finally got the point Yoongi was too far gone, though.

But despite that there was no way he was going to let some salty asshole fuck with his boyfriend. People feared Yoongi because he’d actually gotten into fights and kicked ass, so he had zero problem using that to his advantage.

Even if it was to defend giant idiots. 

“Yoongi!” Namjoon shouted in his face.

It startled him, but after blinking a few times he realized that he tuned out so much that he hadn’t heard anything at all for a few minutes.

“What?”

Namjoon rolled his eyes and sighed. “I asked if you’re going back up tonight?”

Yoongi shrugged. “I don’t know, depends on if they call me up. You know that it changes depending on how long each battle runs.”

Namjoon nodded, turning his attention to Jin who was whispering something in his ear. Since he was no longer engaged Yoongi’s gaze moved across the club, watching everything that was going on. Once his eyes landed on the stage he was met with the sight of boyfriend and some other guy; a newbie battle rapper. Moments later the music shifted and there was just some random instrumental playing. Everyone’s focus immediately shifted to the stage.

The moment the other guy opened his mouth Chanyeol started smirking. He’d come out of the gate with all he had, which was smart, but not when he was clearly struggling with that. It was clear he was nervous, but that didn’t mean that Yeol had to go easy on him.

They went back and forth entrancing everyone with what they had to say. Some lines were a miss, but that didn’t mean they stopped or didn’t keep trying. In fact, when he messed up it only motivated Chanyeol more. He was having fun up there, while his opponent was way more serious.

At the end of it Yeol had been declared the winner by crowd vote, but the other guy had gotten a pretty decent response for his first time; and he didn’t look hurt by the results.

Chanyeol was ready to walk off the stage after that, sure that it was way too late for them to be calling another battle. Just as his foot hit the stair to leave the stage the MC grabbed his arm and led him back up. He looked back confused, until the MC motioned to the sheet of paper in his hands, the name on it made Yeol’s eyes go wide. The urge to protest was strong and he was about to, but he moved to slow.

“We have one more battle for the night, guys. Who's ready to see a lover’s quarrel? Suga won his last one so that means…” 

Chanyeol hadn’t meant to tune him out, but in the midst of the whispers, he could hear a very distinct voice and was drawn to find where it was coming from.

“Okay, and did I ask you?” Sky was across the club at the bar, glare focused on whoever the hell was talking to her.

At first, he was unphased, but then he noticed how the guy moved closer and was off the stage in an instant. He barely registered the MC sighing and saying never mind behind him. 

When he reached her Yoongi was also approaching, his expression tense as he glanced at Chanyeol and then back at the situation. Without wasting another second Yeol tapped the shoulder of the rando and waited for a response. At first, the guy shrugged him off, but Yoongi didn’t give him the chance to do it again.

Grabbing the guy's shoulder he turned him around, forcing him to face away from Sky. The moment he saw his face he groaned, as did Chanyeol. It was the whiny brat who was upset about losing. Of course, of all people, he would be the one to hit on her.

“I left him alone, what the hell do you want now?” the guy said.

“What I want is for you to leave her alone now,” Yoongi

He scoffed. “Why? We were having a calm conversation. Nothing more.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, stepping closer to the man. “No, you were having a conversation where she was seconds from punching you. And that’s ending now.”

“If she wants me to go, she can tell.”

“She sure fucking can and would have, but instead we’re here to tell you. Leave our girlfriend the fuck alone,” Yoongi growled, clearing growing more hostile. 

The man’s eyes widened as he looked around at the three of them. Sky just turned away from him, allowing the boys to stare him down. He continued to stand there, until he realized that Yoongi was seconds from forcibly removing him. So, for the second time that night he huffed and left the club.

Once he was gone Yoongi stepped up behind Sky, his arms moving to wrap around her waist and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Chanyeol wrapped himself around both of them from behind and pressed kisses to their heads.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming? We thought you had work tonight,” Yoongi asked.

“The producer I was working with had to be back in the states, so we worked earlier today for a while. We extended the deadline because of that, so I have an extra week to tweak some stuff. So, I thought why not come and see my boys. By the way, could you get off.” Sky shrugged them off, turning around so she was facing them both.

Yoongi was having none of it and wrapped his arms around her again, forcing her to lean against the bar to hold both their weight. Seeing that he wasn’t being shrugged off Chanyeol leaned back in but was shooed away.

He pouted. “Why not?”

“Did you apologize?”

“Yes.”

Yoongi laughed, though it lacked all traces of humor.

Sky leveled Chanyeol with a look that said she wasn’t in the mood to be trifled with and he felt backed into a corner.

“But I did,” he whined.

For several seconds she stared him down and then she pushed Yoongi away her gaze moving to him. They just looked at each other for a while neither say anything.

“Well did he?”

“Yes, but…” Yoongi started, but stopped when he saw the frown on her face.

Sky felt like she was deflating all her energy leaving her for a moment. Even though Yoongi’s anger had only just hit the previous day he’d been grouchy and passive-aggressive for days. It was uncomfortable for everyone and she’d hoped while at work they’d figure their shit out, but unsurprisingly they didn’t.

For a moment she glanced between her two boyfriends and wondered if she should leave it for them to figure out, but that meant it could last longer. It wasn’t the worst fight they’d had and they’d come back from that on their own, but that didn’t mean it was fun to wait. And because they were stubborn and Yoongi was truly hurt it could drag out forever.

“Home,” she said and turned to leave the club.

Neither male said a word, just followed her out. It was best they just complied, because things would only continue to be tense if she was also upset about the situation. Their friends would have seen them leave, seeing as they were hovering not too far off. And they’d come with them, so they just piled into her car.

The entire drive back to the apartment they were silent, the only sound being that of the sparse traffic and the soft lull of the lo-fi music that was playing in the car. Sky had a rough day mentally and it was something that helped her come back down to earth.

Even when they exited the car and got inside their apartment it was silent. Everyone in their own heads trying to figure out how the hell to proceed. The guys more than Sky, because the moment she walked in and took off her shoes she headed to the bedroom. 

Before she could deal with anything, she needed to be comfortable and feeling more relaxed. So, while the guys did whatever she headed into the shower. She was thankful that her hair was already braided and she could just throw on a shower cap. Allowing the water to cascade over her stiff body, loosening her up from sitting all day. 

While in the shower she thought carefully about how to tackle the difficult ones, but nothing seemed like it would be easy unless they decided to actually speak themselves. Nothing she could say or do without effort being put forth by them, which she hated because she just wanted it over.

By the time she’d finished, slathered her brown skin in lotion and dressed in one of Chanyeol’s shirts and a pair of Yoongi’s shorts they were on the couch waiting. Both were changed and hair wet, which meant they’d gotten showered in her absence. 

When Sky entered the living room, they both looked up at her, eyes not quite meeting her; and when they glanced at each other they diverted their attention just as quickly.

Sighing, she took up residence on the love seat near the couch. It left them sitting with space between them, making her not the buffer they tried to use to avoid the subject or being truthful. All three of them had a habit of using the person they weren’t mad at as a go-between, but they were working on that and not being by their sides was a step towards being better.

Chanyeol caught onto what she was doing and sighed, his gaze meeting hers one last time before facing away from her to look at Yoongi. 

“Look…” they both said at the same time.

After taking a brief pause Yoongi conceded, motioning for Chanyeol to continue. And after a deep breath, he started again. 

“Look, I’m sorry about messing with your computer when you told me to leave it be. It was an accident and I was in a panic trying to find something that I disregarded that. But you know that already,” he paused taking another breath. “But I’m even more sorry that I didn’t think through my comment about the composition. In my opinion, it was much better, but the other was also good. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was shitting all over your hard work.”

Yoongi nodded along, face blank as he listened. Once he was sure Yeol was finished he spoke up. “Despite my kinda crappy…”

“Passive-aggressive,” Sky interjected.

“Yes, sorry. Despite my passive-aggressive behavior, I wasn’t too mad about the deleting. I’m not even mad about it now, it was an accident. I knew I could redo it anyway and I just so happened to make changes in the process. It’s just… you have this annoying ass habit of saying off-hand harmless things that make me rethink every fucking thing I just did. It’s not often and I usually brush it off, but holy shit you hit deep this time.”

Yoongi stopped, groaning and rubbing his hands across his face. Chanyeol moved closer to him, closing most of the gap between them.

After a minute or so Yoongi removed his hands and continued, “It’s just a fucking lot. And it’s not all you, just an added thing on top of other stress. The only thing that made it worse was when you didn’t seem to realize why I was upset. You usually pick up on that before Sky or I can figure out what’s wrong. So, for all that to happen and you not seeming to grasp the issue it felt intentional. Like you knew what your words meant and I just… I just spiraled from there.” 

Chanyeol was close enough that their legs were pressed together, his hand moving to grip one of Yoongi’s. He squeezed it a few times, waiting for the male to look at him. When he did, he gave a small smile.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything bad by it. My intentions weren’t bad, but I understand that they still hurt you. And I honestly didn’t think about it when you first addressed it. I think I assumed it was just residual from my first fuck up. And even though I didn’t dismiss that anger, I know me misunderstanding you didn’t make it any better. We did have a whole blow out about you assuming a few months ago, so I should have known better.”

“Now kiss,” Sky said. 

The boys turned to her, finding her standing with a glass of juice in her hand. When she’d moved, they weren’t sure, but they were glad that she was there. There was a time where they’d just be mad until they weren’t, but she’d help them level out their relationship.

“Come here, weirdo,” Yoongi said, patting his thigh.

Sky didn’t have to be told twice. She set down her glass and plopped down so she was on both of their laps. They reflexively wrapped their arms around her, both leaning over to press kisses.

“And we’re sorry you were caught in the middle,” Chanyeol said.

“Yeah, it’s not fun being in the middle and instead of just completely talking it out we let it hang and made things uncomfortable for you,” Yoongi added.

Sky shook her head, placing quick kisses to both their foreheads. “No need to apologize to me, I’m fine. I just hated you two being at odds. And you’re both always so weird when you fight. Like you’re still touchy and yet one of you wants to scream at the other for being an asshole.”

They both nodded in agreement. Yoongi thought back to how they’d cuddle that night before and there was even sex - that he initiated - in the morning. He was pissed the entire time, but too horny to care.

“Yeah, we’ll try to stop that,” Chanyeol said, leaning in to place another kiss on her cheek.

After he pulled away, she sat back some and used her hands to cup the back of their heads. Carefully, she pushed them closer until their lips were pressed together. From there they took over, pressing closer and deepening the kiss. Though they kept on arm wrapped around her they each moved the other so they could cup each other’s faces. At some point, their lips parted and Yoongi asserted his dominance, taking the lead of that.

“Whoa. Hold up. I did not say start a make-out session. If you’re going to do that then let me move first.”

Sky squirmed, trying hard to get away from them. However, they had something else in mind. Locking their arms around her they slowly pulled away and turned their attention to her. There was this look in their eyes as if they were up to no good.

Before Sky knew it, her back was pressed against Chanyeol’s front and Yoongi was hovering over her. He wore a smirk that made her excited.

Leaning down he stopped once his lips were beside her ear. “Don’t worry baby girl, we definitely didn’t forget about you.”

Then his lips were on hers and Chanyeol’s hands were traveling over her body, slipping under the shirt she wore. She was consumed by them before she could fully process it.


End file.
